


I Just Want A Minute Here

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Adapting [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Dylan is a secret nerd, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dylan goes off on his own before a show. Danny is maybe a little too curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want A Minute Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically writing this series to make myself feel happier so expect more fluff in the last three fics. Also this was inspired by the fact that in a lot of interviews RIGHT before shows, Dylan is always super quiet/never answers questions, and also he gets really emotional in the interview he talks about breaking up with his gf SO YEAH. Title taken from Sing by Hollywood Undead.

[The Tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

It isn't until a quarter of the way through the American Tragedy tour that Danny realizes Dylan has this...thing that he does. of course, they all have their pre-show rituals or whatever, but it's nothing structured that they really _need_ to do well. But Dylan, weirdly, likes his silence and downtime before hand. His persona on stage is vastly different from how he is in real life, which is true for all of them, but it still takes Danny by surprise when he realizes how often Dylan sort of...disappears for two hours before their shows.

And Danny knows he's probably too curious for his own good. He knows that he definitely has a problem when it comes to sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, but that doesn't stop him from sorta, kinda, following after Dylan when he heads off the bus. He could easily ask Johnny, or Charlie, or Jorel, or Matt. He's more of a hands on type of guy though.

They're in Chicago when Dylan finally has the balls to trail Dylan longer than a block. Danny follows after him for about nine blocks, and then nearly loses him when he ducks down a shady looking alleyway. Danny's not the type to get scared off by a sketchy alley but he is confused. He peers around the corner and watches Dylan head into an unassuming storefront.

Danny follows after him, eyebrows raising when he realizes it's just a local coffee shop-bookshop hybrid. He heads in and just barely catches sight of Dylan winding his way through the mix match mess of tables, chairs, and bookcases. Danny doesn't move for a brief moment. He knows Dylan likes his space and now he knows, generally, the type of place Dylan likes to go to get that. Curiosity satisfied. He should leave. Instead, he keeps following him.

The back area of the shop is dim in lighting with clusters of comfy looking chairs gathered around an electric fireplace. The area is empty except for Dylan who's curled up in one of the chairs with a large paperback novel titled-

"You read Game of Thrones?" Danny asks.

Dylan jerks upright, flinging the book behind him. "What? Dude, no, I was just uh...napping."

Danny sits down in one of the chairs next to him, leaning back in the soft cushions. "That was totally Game of Thrones."

Dylan's eyes narrow. "Why are you following me?"

"I was just curious about where you were going," Danny says. "Do you always go to bookshops and coffee shop?"

"Does it matter?"

"Jeeze, you don't need to get so defensive," Danny says.

"Look..." Dylan sits up and leans forward on his elbows, staring at the fire instead of Danny. "I like reading in this sort of place. Calms me down, I guess, and it's just mine. There's no crossover between just me and then the rest of the world."

"And the real you is a giant nerd that reads cool fantasy novels," Danny says.

"Well the real me also likes drinking and partying and performing," Dylan says, looking over at him as he rolls his eyes. "But this? This is just mine."

"Sorry for following you," Danny says with a slight wince.

"Nah, it's fine," Dylan says with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. He shifts to pick the book up off the floor and flip through it to find his place. "You can stay, but you gotta read or keep your mouth shut."

"Deal."

 

-.-

 

Danny doesn't join Dylan every time. Sometimes though, he finds himself wanting the same thing that Dylan wants; a quiet place to calm down and center himself. He reads whatever book catches his eye in whatever store they end up in and if it's interesting, he writes down the title to buy later once they're done touring. It's kind of...new. And fun. Dylan chews his way through Game of Thrones and then moves on to some zombie novels that end up catching Danny's eyes too.

Things change after Dylan and Britney break up. It's not that Dylan loses control or anything, though the nights he does get drunk, well, Danny's not quite sure he makes the worlds best life choices, but Danny isn't his parent. He does notice that Dylan stops going off on his own before shows. He hangs around on the bus, up in his own bunk, but he keeps his headsets in and he doesn't read. Danny's not quite sure why he starts doing it, but he has a feeling that maybe Dylan doesn't want to be alone, that he wants to stay as close as he can to other people even if he doesn't want to talk to them.

But it doesn't feel right.

"Hey," Danny says, popping up on his tiptoes and leaning on the edge of Dylan's bunk. He pokes the other man's side until he finally takes his earphones out and gives him an irritated look. "We've got five hours to kill. Wanna go uh, grab coffee or something?"

"Nah, man, I'm not feeling it," Dylan says, moving to put his earphones back in.

"No, no, nope, c'mon. Get up. Let's go," Danny says, tugging on Dylan's sweatshirt.

Dylan gives an exaggerated groan but lets Danny pull him off the bunk without much trouble. "Do you have some place in mind?" He shoves his feet into his shoes.

"Nope, I depend on you for that. It's Baltimore. We've been here before so you should know where to go," Danny says.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Dylan says.

It's a fifteen-minute walk to a small bookshop. The owner actually recognizes Dylan and they end up talking while Danny wanders through the messy shelves looking for a book he'd gotten a quarter the way through the last time he'd joined Dylan on one of his pre-show rituals. He finds it and locates a comfy looking loveseat and sprawls out with the book. He's just found his spot when Dylan joins him. Danny shifts up enough for Dylan to take a seat and Dylan puts a pillow on his lap for Danny's head to rest on.

The shop is quiet, minus the occasional rumble of a truck, and Danny loses track of time as he reads. At some point, Dylan's hand drops to Danny's head and starts combing through his hair, pushing it this way and that until he's made a complete mess of it. Danny sighs and closes the book, knees curling up to his chest as Dylan's fingers start to put him to sleep.

"I really loved her," Dylan says softly.

"Britney?"

"Yeah," Dylan says. He traces the letters of Scarlett's name that Danny has tattooed along the side of his head. "She was really great. And hot, but like, she was good to me you know? Whenever we actually had time to hang around each other longer than a few days."

"Do you think you could get back together? Make it work?"

"Nah..." Dylan sets the book aside and shifts in his seat to sink into the cushions. "There's not enough trust when we're away this much."

"So just worry about you for now," Danny says. "Gives you time to find yourself as cheesy as it sounds. We're travelling the world. Why worry about romance when you can be doing crazy shit and pushing your boundaries?"

Dylan laughs, a full sound that brings a smile to Danny's lips. "Yeah, alright. Might as well. We should probably be going though. Need to get back in time for sound check."

"Mmm, okay," Danny says. He sighs and then stretches before sitting up. "We're doing this next time too right? You already look better."

And he does. Dylan still looks exhausted, but he looks less tense so Danny counts it as a win.

"Thanks Danny," Dylan says.

Danny nods, then goes still when Dylan leans forward and presses their lips together. His eyes widen, but then Dylan's fingers trail over the back of his neck and it sends a shiver down his spine so he lets his eyes slide shut and kisses back, sucking at Dylan's lower lip. Dylan sighs and pulls back, fingers still trailing over Danny's hairline.

"This counts as finding myself right?" Dylan asks.

Danny snorts. "Yeah sure."

 

-.-

 

Danny calls Theresa after their show while lying on his bunk, Jorel curled up into his side and snoring lightly.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? I just put Scarlett down, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow if you wanna talk to her," Theresa says.

"No, it's actually..." Danny takes a deep breath. "I sorta. Kissed Dylan."

"Right, okay."

"I sort of liked it. I think."

Theresa laughs and Danny frowns.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, just, of course you did. Have you really not noticed that you sometimes look at your band mates the way you look at me?" she asks.

"Uh..."

"Look, I'm just saying, you wanna make out with Dylan on tour, I don't really blame you," she says.

"Oh my God, I have the best wife ever," Danny says. "I mean, I'm not sure if it's really more than a one time thing but...I did like it and I just figured I should tell you. No secrets and all of that."

"Hell, you could sleep with them if you really wanted to," Theresa said. "But only if you tell me about it later."

Danny bites his lip as a flush spreads up his chest and into his face. "Yeah, yeah I can definitely do that."

"Love you. Sleep well," Theresa says.

"Love you too," Danny says.

He flips his phone shut and smiles up at the bunk above him. Jorel slings a leg over Danny's thighs.

"Your wife is kinky," Jorel mumbles against Danny's neck.

Danny laughs and kisses the top of Jorel's head.


End file.
